Buffy:The Vampire Slayer
by phillipp
Summary: The evil is destroyed! Willow is a goddess, Spike and Anya are death and many other hunters are awakened. But Buffy knows it goes on ...
1. The return of the huntress

It is finished! Buffy and her friends to look again into the abyss of Sunnydale once was back. The First Evil is destroyed and countless of hunters are awakened. Buffy does not worry about it now to make more. They all dive for a certain time at Angel in LA under. But Spike s death is very Buffy to create.  
"Hey folks, it's finally over!" Said Buffy happy and exhausted.  
"It's never over!" Said Giles.  
But we now have a great help undzwar Willow. "Contradicted Kennedy.  
"The evil are coming back soon." Giles said.  
"Certainly we are now even stronger than before!" Buffy replied.  
They were all happy that it all went well and they started slowly at Angel einzugewöhnen.  
But Buffy plagued the conscience of Spike. She wanted to first have the true garnicht he fought for all they have sacrificed.  
But it was clear that they should forget it and life would go on.  
Xander tormented but also Anya had died and he withdrew for a very long time back. Meanwhile Buffy began back in the hunt Dawn teach. And Giles went back on the way back home to England.  
Willow and Kennedy are even happier than before. And Buffy, Faith and Kennedy went back at night to hunt vampires and demons. But none came first and they ran back up slowly but aufeinmal Buffy meets a vampire and because they knew it, the hunt goes on ... .


	2. Buffy hunting again

After Buffy and Angel when their friends are submerged and the evil was defeated chases Buffy still further.  
Willow and Kennedy are now looking for an apartment very close to Buffy.  
"And how was yesterday hunting?" Said Giles.  
"Very good, ready again to go to England?" She replied back.  
"Of course, but I will from time to times past also look to see if everything vorrangeht." Giles said.  
, Xander Hey how are you? "Buffy asked him gently.  
"Even a little better than before." He replied.  
"But I will never again be a great woman like Anya find." He said quietly in front of her.  
But what he should just do that? He knows he no longer can get back. There he had become aware that the life goes on and it is not always sad can be.  
Meanwhile Giles grabbed the suitcase into the car and they drive him to the airport.  
"On Giles again I will miss them very." Dawn said in tears.  
, I thee well. "He replied stirred.  
Xander, Angel, I also wish you all good for the next time. "Giles said.  
, You too. "She replied back.  
, Buffy ...!" he said proudly.  
"Oh no, please do not." She said and smiled while.  
, Buffy, in the last 7 years, I was very proud of you and I can tell you garnicht how beautiful it all for me was with you by my side and your guards to be allowed. But I want you promise me that you ask your sister to very careful when I'm not there, ok. "He said as lovingly and broke into tears.  
"Oh Giles, they are the best guardians of all and most like I could imagine that they stay here forever. And I will be good for Dawn ensure that we all are. And if another doomsday is imminent then I get them back here again. "She stuttered.  
This decision is difficult but Giles but he has taken.  
They slowly on the way home but this time without Giles.  
Willow and Kennedy were already in their new apartment confiscated. Buffy and Faith make again on the way to hunt. And Dawn is home to Angel. The two Overland pointed their pegs and then it went off again with the vampire hunting. No sooner are they arrived at the cemetery already taken a bloodstained vampire.  
"Well you already tired of vampire?" Buffy asked him arrogant.  
He knew perfectly well it was the huntress, and immediately ran away.  
But he knew he would have no chance of the huntress was back.


	3. A date with a demon

It is finished! Buffy and her friends to look again into the abyss of Sunnydale once was back. The First Evil is destroyed and countless of hunters are awakened. Buffy does not worry about it now to make more. They all dive for a certain time at Angel in LA under. But Spike s death is very Buffy to create.  
"Hey folks, it's finally over!" Said Buffy happy and exhausted.  
"It's never over!" Said Giles.  
But we now have a great help undzwar Willow. "Contradicted Kennedy.  
"The evil are coming back soon." Giles said.  
"Certainly we are now even stronger than before!" Buffy replied.  
They were all happy that it all went well and they started slowly at Angel einzugewöhnen.  
But Buffy plagued the conscience of Spike. She wanted to first have the true garnicht he fought for all they have sacrificed.  
But it was clear that they should forget it and life would go on.  
Xander tormented but also Anya had died and he withdrew for a very long time back. Meanwhile Buffy began back in the hunt Dawn teach. And Giles went back on the way back home to England.  
Willow and Kennedy are even happier than before. And Buffy, Faith and Kennedy went back at night to hunt vampires and demons. But none came first and they ran back up slowly but aufeinmal Buffy meets a vampire and because they knew it, the hunt goes on ... .


	4. Forgetfulness

It was late evening and Buffy thought again about how the demon Dawn killed because they already saw the first demon.  
"Hey! Already eaten? she asked arrogantly.  
She went off on him and missed him a tremendous kick into as they stocked slashed the demon her something like a Athame in the arm .. Buffy lay on the ground and tried to stand again. But the demon was already was lucky. Because she has managed to stand and ran after they arrived there was already asleep all.  
They even supplied their wounds quickly and lay down in bed and slept slowly. But the night was over quickly and they took a coffee. Today, Willow and Kennedy came a little earlier to Buffy, because Dawn was walking.  
, Buffy, what's with your arm? "Asked Willow puzzled.  
"Oh, me yesterday as an ugly demon with something like a Athame attacked." She replied.  
, "Do you have it destroyed at least equal?" She asked immediately afterwards.  
, "No! He was too fast away again. "She replied and scrapes are in their wound.  
"What is it? Why is scratching you there? I am investigating prefer it. "She said to Buffy caring.  
But precisely at this moment has the Athame of the demon's poison added. Buffy remembers `s no more. `S not about their work, their family or is she the huntress.  
,, Mmmmhmhhhh who are you? "Asked Buffy Willow.  
"Nice joke!" Willow replied and laughed.  
"That was no joke!" She replied.  
"Oh, those Athame no was poisoned. And now it's not to remember. "Willow said to Kennedy.  
"And who am I, anyway?" Asked Buffy Kennedy.  
"You're Buffy Summers, and you're the huntress." Kennedy replied.  
"That's not good, you know garnicht's must keep them here." Willow said to Kennedy.  
Willow Kennedy asked her friend if they take some time to watch Buffy can. So that they in their books according to beat.  
Willow studied and looked at something until it is the gestoßen could fit.  
,, Mmmmhh, a demon named Aulak with his poison Athame extinguishes the human mind. "Reads them.  
"You can only get back the memory gain when you kill this demon." Read them further.  
"So we need a full moon at exactly midnight at his cemetery. Just as there is in it. "She said to himself.  
But today is a full moon and it lasted not much longer until midnight, so they are on the way to Buffy and Kennedy and rode with them immediately to the cemetery. No sooner was because they were already there and the demon they expected. But Willow Fackelte not last long and turned him into stone and then Kennedy should smash him. When they did the demon was dead and Buffy got her memory back.  
"What was happening?" Asked Buffy the two.  
"Oh you did because of the demon your memory is lost." She replied.  
"What I hope he is dead! Ohh, because it is so, than .. Cairns? "Buffy asked puzzled.  
"A long history." Willow replied.  
But the three had no clue what they are in the next few months would expect. Because that was just the flavor before it was yet to come.

I am pleased about reviews.


End file.
